


Close Eye

by gold_sakura



Series: Fictober Prompts [22]
Category: VIXX
Genre: I think many of you can assume what this will be with just that, M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: If people saw his plans as seducing vampires as a bad thing, then Wonshik assumed it was their loss. After all, it had gotten the best of the best to lower their guard in front of him, to let the mortal man clutch at their skin right back before stabbing them straight in their heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I am very late but with VIXX and life kicking my ass, I hope you understand lol. Day 22's prompt is Shiver. Thanks to my friends Bethany and Sashan for the sudden inspiration for this~

In the midst of the murk and filth the night brought upon his neighborhood, Wonshik strolled down the streets casually. He caught the eyes of a couple of club regulars, his silken white shirt open down to the button of his skin-tight black jeans. His collarbones were revealed enough to reveal sweat slicked and tanned skin, leading up to a neck adorned with a leather choker. If none of that was the true catch of their attention, it might have been his sculpted face and the way its rough edges glowed in the dim lamp lights, hair shaved on the sides while the top being up and wild. Wonshik’s entire appearance was dreamlike, and unfortunately for the rest of the humans around him, none of them were his true target. His focus was on the ones lurking in the deepest shadows, the cocky creatures who thought a bit of their charm and fangs would have anyone kneeling by their feet.

Wonshik had learned over time that the best way to overcome the hunters, he had to become the best prey, one that was open and willing until they were within reach of his most treasured silver dagger. To many, that had meant to appear that you were in your weakest state, presumably inebriated or high off your ass in these parts. That would be a decent strategy if both situations didn’t taint the purity of the blood, the unnatural smell driving away most vampires besides the newborns or the most desperate. Wonshik had his own way of doing things, one that many compared to a similar method that humans would use to lure others in order to gain sexual pleasure.

If people saw his plans as seducing vampires as a bad thing, then Wonshik assumed it was their loss. After all, it had gotten the best of the best to lower their guard in front of him, to let the mortal man clutch at their skin right back before stabbing them straight in their heart. 

That was what Wonshik was hoping for that night as well, hearing from several sources that a coven leader was making his way through this territory. It was rare to even have a glimpse of a vampire of such a high class, meaning that Wonshik only had one chance to have it in his grasp. 

Finding a suitable alley wasn't too hard, the man choosing an alley in the outskirts of the busy areas that wasn't too infested by garbage and mold. Kicking a couple of cans away and placing himself under a makeshift spotlight would have to do for Wonshik. He didn't want to waste more time scouring another place, instead discovering somewhere where humans would be curious as to where he was going. The less risk he put for others, the better. 

The brick wall against his back was cold, freezing compared to the heat all over his body. Wonshik had made sure to do plenty of walking before settling into a languid position, pleased to hear his own rough breathing, seeing swirling mist in front of his lips. He reached in the back of his belt, only letting the touch happen for a moment once he felt the familiar hilt in position. 

Autumn weather was no time to be wearing thin clothing, but it made an excellent appeal for vampires, Wonshik recognizing that most of them had a knack for tearing into things, as well as the human while feeding. He allowed for the wispy fabric across his shoulders to fall to his biceps, ignoring the goosebumps forming on his skin. All the man had to do now was wait. 

And wait. 

And wait some more. 

He waited until the digital watch on his wrist beeped, signaling that it was fairly close for dawn to arrive, for the vampires to retreat into hiding for the rest of the day. Wonshik couldn’t say he was surprised or disappointed; it might have been foolish on his part to expect such a daring catch to land so easily in his hands. Perhaps the rest of the coven had protected their leader, sending him on his way on a safer path, which was way on the other side of town. Nothing else would be gained by standing there any longer, considering Wonshik had a day job that needed to be taken care of in mere hours. He sighed, straightening out his clothes and standing back up. 

“Oh, and here I was enjoying quite the vulgar display. What a shame.” A voice echoed throughout the narrow space.

Wonshik immediately put his guard up, wondering why the medallion on his choker hadn’t signaled him of a new arrival. Its charm was fresh; there was no way it would miss the presence of another human near him. That could only mean that the approaching footsteps, the menacing chuckles were from a vampire.

“I’m glad I could get a hold of you before you left. I heard that you wanted to see me.” The shadow approaching Wonshik finally made its way into the light, revealing a vampire, his feral eyes gleaming as bright as the fangs in his crooked smile.

“Are you -”

“Yes. I am the coven leader you’ve heard about.” The vampire continued to walk up to Wonshik at a mortal’s pace, his casual steps complimenting his nonchalant attitude. “Though I’m wondering why a hunter who has been banned from their own community has been the one who has been searching for me.”

Wonshik froze. “How did you know that?” He hadn’t realized that he had been backed up to the corner once more until he heard the thud of his shoulders meeting the wall behind him.

“I have many ears around these parts, Kim Wonshik.”

Despite the uncertainty pooling in his stomach, Wonshik decided to proceed with his plan, opting to take this confusion as the new factor to distract his prey. “You know my name too?”

The vampire huffed. “You mortals seem to think that us vampires have not caught up with the times. Well, some of us haven’t, but that isn’t the point.” He stuck out a finger, using a sharp nail to dig under Wonshik’s chin. “I’ve kept my eye on you, the way you have used your,” The vampire took a moment to trail up and down Wonshik’s body. “Assets to your advantage. I must say, I’m quite impressed. The look in your eyes as you plunge your feeble little knife into their hearts is my favorite part.”

Wonshik allowed the vampire to study his face a while longer, trying not to smirk as the creature approached the silver snowflake charm on his adam’s apple. “You’ve seen me hunt?”

“Not in person, but surveillance cameras do wonders for vampires who specialize in glamours.” The vampire took notice of the man’s calming breath, chuckling when he realized what could have caused such a shift in moods. “Ah, as I expected, you’re not only foolish, but really cute as well.”

Pressing his fingertip roughly on Wonshik’s throat, the vampire smirked as his own skin sizzled, knowing that Wonshik could feel traces of the immense burning.and steam against his own fragile skin. He traced along the medallion’s snowflake pattern, his grin transitioning into something more mischievous. Wonshik swallowed, attempting to avoid the other’s piercing gaze, ignore the subtle aura of lust surrounding the other’s body. He hadn’t realized that he had fell into a trap until he heard his choker unclasp, clinking as it dropped to the floor.

“How?”

“Just because it hurts means that I’ll avoid it completely.” The vampire stepped far enough to bow before going back to putting a full palm against Wonshik’s neck. “How rude of me. I’ve forgotten to introduce myself.”

“I don’t want to know your name.”

“If you value your life as much as you do hunting, then you’ll  _ beg  _ to learn my name.” The vampire squeezed harder, releasing the sudden pressure when Wonshik began coughing. “I’m Hakyeon, a face that you’ll see much more often.”

“Why do you say that?” Wonshik growled. “I could kill you at any moment.”

“That really is precious.” Hakyeon cooed at the man. “If you really wanted to kill me, we wouldn’t be in this situation, now would we? You certainly wouldn’t let me grab ahold of this.” The look of surprise on Wonshik’s face only made him more inclined to swing the dagger in his fingertips for a few seconds longer, the hilt embedding markings onto his palm.

“How did you -”

“Did you forget that I’m a vampire, silly Shikkie? Has dealing with so many of the easy ones make you forget how much of a danger we can be to your kind?” Hakyeon flipped Wonshik over, his hands now holding his weight up as the vampire wrapped his cold arms around his waist.

“I didn’t forget. I just . . .”

“Just what?”

“It's just . . .” Wonshik senses were on sudden overload, Hakyeon’s grazing touch down his back sending goosebumps, his distinct scent permeating the air around them. Although the vampire had no need to breathe, he heard Hakyeon take a casual inhale and exhale, purposely letting it pass near his shoulder. The sound of the other’s fangs unsheathing rang clear in Wonshik’s ear. “You.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Hakyeon pulled Wonshik closer, their hips meeting. “Because that is also why I’m forgetting about our roles in life as well.”

“What -” Wonshik gasped, the sensation of small, sharp points against his neck shocking him. He had let vampires think they would get away with his blood, but this time, he was certain that Hakyeon would definitely get a taste.

Before the inevitable piercing through skin could occur, Hakyeon hissed. The sizzle from before had returned tenfold, along with the sunlight that formed around Wonshik’s fingers. He turned to see the vampire backing away in the final remnants of shade, but not before he saw how much his tanned skin shined in the light, the hurt but expectant expression on Hakyeon’s face as he bowed once more.

“What a pity. It appears time is up. Rest assured, Wonshik. This is not the only night you’ll see me here. I’ll be back, for you and only for you.”

  
As soon as the brightness invaded Wonshik’s eyes completely, he blinked, to find himself alone once more in the alley. He slumped to the floor, a hand unconsciously reaching for the spot that he felt fangs on. A sense of relief went through him verifying that he had yet to be bitten, but, a sense of foreboding, and perhaps a bit of anticipation flowed through Wonshik as he was sure that Hakyeon would make sure to keep his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! If anyone was wondering, yes, this is an AU I would love to continue, considering I had so much more planned for it. Maybe once Fictober is done and I have less stuff on my plate, I'll write more of this. Hope to see you in the next part of the series!


End file.
